Xemen
Xemen ' (じいめん, ''Jiimen) is the enigmatic leader of the Exia Guild, an extremely powerful dark guild comprised of fearsome individuals from all walks of life. By his impeccable charisma and tact, he brought almost all of the dark mages of lesser dark guilds that were under Grimoire Heart and Oracion Seis under his banner following the fall of said guilds. The combination of his charismatic nature and tremendous strength allowed him to form such a powerful force, but at the same time he tactfully kept things under wraps. He is the main antagonist of the ongoing Xemen saga in the storyline, Chronicles of a Mage. While the specifics are not clear, he desires to create a spell that surpasses the imaginations of the feeble masses. Though his exact origins are unclear, he is an extremely well traveled individual. Not only has he traveled extensively around the continent, but also throughout the world, visiting different continents over his lifetime. By the same token, his knowledge of the world is vast—ranging from different cultures to history and beyond. While his standing in the world is not high in scale, there are ''certain ''people among the upper echelons of the Magic Council that had known of the threat he posed long before he made his move; hid the very fact. Appearance From first glance, Xemen is a man of a devious yet soft look. Throughout his life, he has been noted to be very handsome. His chilling blue eyes can stop the blood of any weaker man through intimidation that is both wordless yet, without a doubt, potent. He wears no expression in particular, but enjoys flashing a smile when he can. One particular thing about Xemen is the aura of power and intimidation about him; furthermore, the air of mystery that surrounds him. Like any other person, his expressions reflect his mood. To him, ''unrelenting ''stoicism is the death of expression, which is something he chides his subordinate, Ama, for. Xemen is a tall man, standing at an impressive 6 foot, 1 inch in height. He has piercing blue eyes and flowing past his neck is his somewhat lengthy silver hair. Xemen lets his hair flow relatively freely and thus it covers the left side of his face most of the time; in turn, leaving only one eye clearly visible. Also, his skin is rather pale. His usual attire consists of a long sleeve, silver jacket that reaches his knees with a high and ornately embroidered collar over a plain black shirt. Hanging over the chest area of the jacket is a series of decorative, black tassels with blue beads. Said accessory hangs from a light colored strap over the left shoulder. Also, two of the black tassels reach over the right shoulder. Along with this, Xemen sports a pair of fitted, black combat pants and dark colored boots. His sense of style has a light feeling of regality to it. Personality According to Thelia Uvos, Xemen's personality is not exactly simple to map out, that is, in a hollistic sense. Sometimes he's a whimsical joker, other times he can be silent and lost in thought; not to mention, he can be cold and cruel or utter words of great wisdom and philosophical weight. Xemen's personality is complex and to sum it up with one word would be a gross oversimplication of him. He hides nothing from those he calls his friends, believing such things to be a betrayal of their trust and counteractive to the concept of a friendship. Normally, however, he enjoys jeering others and keeping things simple; his exceptional personal charisma makes things flow all the better. Due to this, he has the untainted respect of all the members of his guild. When pressed for answers on why she felt a pull towards Xemen, Thelia told a captive Lana Kaen that he was, for lack of better words, "captivating". By virtue of his nature and learning from past experiences, Xemen always takes steps to make sure his strategies go smoothly and without unnecessary losses. In other words, he is quite the tactician to say the least. When plotting a way to steal Arcam Dilata without the military and council on Exia's heels, he set up a distraction like none other. Xemen orchestrated the war situation between Fiore and the nations of Bosco and Seven, forcing the military to focus solely on that issue. After that his subordinates and nearly two hundred dark mages, that had pledged their allegiance to him, laid siege to the capital, Crocus. However, this again was a distraction. In the midst of this, he would have Mugen Oren kidnap Victoria Fiorenza, the princess, as her blood was necessary to use the magical artifact he had stolen. Xemen shows little difficulty with setting up multi-phase strategies to get what he wants. Yet, it should be noted that he holds a healthy fear of Raimo Vista, claiming he has no desire to meet that man in combat—which makes it clear that Xemen is conscious of his limits. A man with charm is a man with influence, as stated earlier, Xemen is noted to be a charismatic and outgoing individual. Contrary to his extreme actions, he is not someone is overbearing or anything of the like. The very makeup his guild makes this evident. Xemen is the type of a guy you could run into and then have a great conversation over a few beers with. While seemingly trivial, when put in action along with sinister intentions, this gift becomes a frightening thing. In his past, Xemen was able to make friends of gang lords and other dreadful figures on the crime ridden streets of Bosco's slums—those these were not genuine bonds rather alliances to protect himself. History Early Life On a hot summer night, Xemen came into the world in the countryside of Joya, a nation to the east of the Kingdom of Fiore. His parents did not have much money or any holdings to speak of, his father being a retired, low ranking soldier turned lumberer and his mother was a house wife. However, the peace and tranquility they found in the rolling hills where they resided made up for their lack of lofty things.From infancy, he was a different child who's magical potential manifested early. Even as a baby, Xemen showed the ability to levitate his toys when he reached for them much to the shock of his parents. Yet, such peace and security is not eternal. Things would take a hellish turn in a situation that would be historically known in the nation as "The Crisis". Joya would find itself crippled by absolute economic and political collapse, which would push the masses past simple poverty and into what Xemen recalls as "hellish adversity". With the financial system in shambles and the dissolution of a once, stronghanded government, Joya turned into a wasteland. Civil strife was but one of the issues. It was times where life became solitary, poor, nasty, brutish and short. This was the reality of the people of Joya, their suffering and pain. Food and clean water were at a premium for even the once powerful nobles. High born women would sell all their jewels for a few potatoes and their husbands relinquish all their land for not even a handful of malnourished cattle. There would even be reports of cannibalism among the populace. In the midst of it all, the countryside that Xemen called home would turn lifeless as massive droughts plagued the nation—only making things worse. Though a skilled hunter, Xemen's father toiled day and night to feed his family three times a day. As time rolled on, life only got worse. In time, fearing for their son's well being, his parents would start skipping meals altogether to make sure their son could eat three times a day and not go to bed hungry. Regardless of the pestering questions from Xemen, his parents carried on with this plan. Along the way, domestic violence would break out all over the nation. With no help from the neighboring nations or humanitarian organizations, Joya continued to devolve into nothing that could be called home by its' citizens. Around eight years of age, Xemen would lose what had been most precious him. It was not by another man's hand or sword, nor by any beast or a deadly disease that would take his parents away from him. No, it was one of the most basic needs of any human, a primal necessity—food. Xemen's parents would pass away from malnutrition, giving their son a tearful farewell. A young Xemen would wander the countryside for a week or two as he tried to find his way to the border. Along the way, he would survey the horrid world that he was stuck in and the depressing reality that Joya faced. Fortunately, he had a basic grasp on survival skills thanks to his father. On his way to the border, he would pass through cities that had "been deserted by life or any sort of providence", where towns had been totally vacated and in miserable condition at best. Finally, with a twist of luck, Xemen would sneak his way onto a passing caravan and say goodbye to his homeland for a long time. He would quickly learn the ways of the world as he struggled to survive. As a child on the streets, he was vulnerable but did not let such things faze him. In his mind, he knew he had to live for more than just himself but for his parents that sacrificed their own well being so that their son may little a bit longer. Whether it was begging on street corners, stealing, or singing and dancing on the streets, Xemen did what he needed to live.The line between right and wrong quickly became blurry in times of desperation. Options were few for him. As he trudged through the rat infested streets of filthy cities, Xemen learned the pain of life and how the things that plagued the human condition could make one stronger if taken head on. However, such revelations would take some time to show themselves leaving a young Xemen to a habit of cursing his life situations and forgetting what happiness even was. At some point in his early teenage years, Xemen would encounter a Rune Knight on a deep undercover mission. As it would turn out, the man had blown his cover and was being pursued by a vicious squad of dark mages. Desperate for help, he would plead with the boy to show him an escape route out of the city they were in. Due to Xemen's street savvy ways developed in his harsh years growing up, he would help the man successfully escape his pursuers and be on his way back to Era. In exchange for his help, the man would give Xemen a book on the basics of magic along with a scroll of simple spells. In their last exchange of words, he would reveal his knowledge of Xemen's magical potential and tell him to use these resources wisely. From here on out, Xemen's life would take a turn for the better and launch him into a world of adventure that he never dreamed possible. Discovering Magic In no time at all, Xemen would quickly learn that through magic life could be quite a bit better. That with magic, he could whatever he wanted, or so he thought. In the book given to him, there were a number of spells of different types. However, the one that interested him the most was Phasing Magic. Since he had picked up how to fight and defend one's self on the streets, he did not find himself in a hurry to learn offensive magic. He would resort to breaking into the houses of the wealthy and looting what he could get his hands on. He recalls that this when he finally got to "eat well for once in my life". At this point in time, he was residing in the slums of Bosco. He never persisted to make any real friends, yet was able to charm all those who lived near him. From random gang lords to bandits, though Xemen never trusted anyone—that was his personal rule. In the city he was in, there was a magic library guarded by the Council. Normally only legal mages were allowed entrance into it, but Xemen was an exception in that at night he would sneak in and read anything and everything that he could get his hands on. This routine of looting and intruding had become his lifestyle as a teenager. His only way to survive and actually live a humane life. No longer would he have to eat scraps and beg for money or food. Xemen was his own man. From here, he realized that magic's potential were nearly boundless, that he could do so many things with his own hands. Magic was power. If there was one thing that disgusted him about his new found life in Bosco it was the slave trade. How could anyone think they had the right to own another human as property? How could anyone be allowed to dehumanize and hurt another human being in such a way? These questions pervaded the teenage boy. Often times, he would actually help runaway slaves escape their pursuers. On one fateful night, Xemen did something that would make him known. At the home of the mayor, there was a noted sword sitting in his trophy room worth more than a few homes and there was about a dozen slaves. That night, Xemen freed those people from bondage and added a sword to his arsenal. After that night, the boy would be enigmatically known as '''The Trickster (す とりくすたあ, Odokemono). Golden Years and Suzanne Traveling the World Synopsis Relationships Exia Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Genius Intellect: *'Master Tactician:' Magical Abilities Etherea (えせり, Eseri):' [[w:c:fairytail:Phasing Magic|'Phasing Magic]] (ぱしんぐ まじく, Feizuingu Mahō):' 'Teleportation Magic (瞬間の魔法, Shunkan no Mahō):' 'Omni Eye (万能目, Ban'nōme):' 'Black Arts (黒い芸術, Kuroi Geijutsu):''' '''Immense Magical Power: :Kyomu (虚無, lit. Nothingness): Quotes *(To Lana Kaen) "Justice? I'm not those fools who think they are some God. Those who believe they can transcend God, die. I do all this because I want to." Trivia *The members of Exia usually refer to him as either the usual "Master" or "Boss". However, there are exceptions such as Thelia, who calls him "Xemen-sama". *Xemen holds a particular disdain for Zeref along with the cults that honor him and seek his re-emergence in the world. *His primary theme is Gradus Vita by Hayato Matsuo . Xemen's secondary theme is Illusions by Two Steps From Hell . His tertiary theme is Madara by Yasuharu Takanashi. Behind the Scenes Category:Guild Master Category:Dark Mage Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Exia Guild Category:Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Zicoihno